Raven saves the Night!
by InuYasha40
Summary: I hope this is alittle easier to read, It wasnt a Dream! Lucky for Nightwing!


(Disclaimer I Really Do not Own The Teen Titans.. I don't know if anyone is reading these stories anymore? But after this one, there is one more of My AU Teen Titans Rock!)

Raven saves the Night!

The next morning the phone rang and woke Dick Roberts aka Nightwing leader of the rock band The Teen Titans! It rang a few more times Dick looked around His hospital room, then He picked up the phone. Hoping it was His Raven Alara Simmons, the night before They had finlly confessed They re Love! "Hey!' "Hyman! Said Keith Cyborg Dial "How are You feelin?" "I bet better than ever?! Don't tell Me You and Raven are Together, and She is rejoining the Titans!?" "How did You know?! Your Right! But How did You know, CY?" Dick asked. "Easy, Dog. Didn't She tell You what happened?" Cyborg was almost smiling through the phone. "Yeah, Thanks for trashing the Vampires!" "I gotta thank Star and BB,too!"

"Your Welcome, You would done the same for any of US! But what I mean is Raven, The big speech She made in front of the store?" "She never said anything about any speech." "What She say?" "Well, it was after We got You back to the store. We were all freaking out! You were hurt Bad." "Yeah, I know that part." Dick interrupted. "Look, Don't get down on Yourself! We all know You can handle Yourself, but You were set up! Anyway, Listen! I called for help, Raven was holding a scarf to Your Head, Star and B.B. were watching what was going on outside. And to let Us know When Your ride got there, The Vampires had regrouped! Now, there was like twenty of them! There was a tall dude in leather in front, I'm guessing He was the Prince or whatever? Seth and His Goth girl groupies where on either side of Seth, who was hurtin! And whole bunch of Vampires behind Them! They all walked up to the store and surrounded the front of it, The tall dude knocked on the door! "Send out "Robin" and We will let rest of You go." He said.

I wanted to Blast Them! Star was with Me! BB wanted to smash them, too! We weren't thinking ! We wanted to make them pay! But You needed help, Raven stood up. Told Star to take over, She told Me and BB to Calm down. In Her Raven voice, it was kinda freaky. She looked like Them but sound like Raven! Then She told Me "I am going to go talk to them and make them move! No matter what happens, get Dick into that ambulance. Promise Me, Cy!"I have never seen tears in Ravens eyes before, She was even more upset Then We were! "You Can Count on it!" She walked to the door. "Raven", Dude! What ARE You Nuts?! Pat "Beast Boy" Mathews yelled "jumping in Her way. "Okay! You Love Nightwing! That is Wonderful!! But Getting Yourself thrashed wont make Him Better! Or Happy!! Don't Do it!! The Cops are coming!" "We cant wait. BB but They wont hurt Me, But I can hurt Seth! Move." Raven smiled darkly at Her friend. "Least take the bat?" "No.. thanks BB." She moved pasted Him, Starfire Terry Waters touched Her shoulder as She unlocked the door. "Earful My Friend Raven!" You know something? When Terry's scared She never once stopped talking like Starfire?" Keith asked "No I never knew that. But what happened?! Dick demanded. "Okay, Okay! Chill out," Keith had the smile back in His voice.

'Raven said "Don't worry, Star. Just help Cy with Dick if I fail,ok?" "Do Not fear I will!" Star gave Raven a quick hug, then Raven walked out the door closeting it behind Herself. She walked right up to the Tall guy, stood right in front of the guy. "I need to be heard before this goes any farther." He looked down at Her. Seth yelled "Don't listen to Her! She is with Them!!" He turned on Seth. "We all have heard Your account, Lady Raven will be heard." And shockingly Seth shut up! He looked like He really wanted to talk, but He looked scared. "First, I am very Sorry.. I wasn't strong enough four years ago, to tell You all the truth.. I was very confused. I thought Seth and I were in Love.. When He tried to embrace Me for Real, I was not ready! I told Him to Stop! I even used the safety word, Seth didn't care! He told He Body guards to keep watch at the door, I was yelling for help. "Robin" heard Me tried to get to Me! The Guys jumped Him! But He knocked Them outta the way, told Seth to let Me Go! Seth tried to cut Him, But He punched Him out, too! Grabbed Me and got Me out of there! He even put Me on a bus, to make sure I got home safe! "Robin" was also hurt, He didn't even know Me! Later that night, Seth called Me begged Me for forgivingness. And after We made up. He came up with this plan to get even with Robin! I am So very sorry.. I went along with it! Robin never did anything! But Save Me! Yes, Dick was "Robin". And Yes! I Love Him! He doesn't treat Me like a servant or a some Gothic groupie! He treats Me with Respect! Friendship and as a Partner! He is a Coward! Who has to jump Someone from Behind like Dark lord Seth! Robin would face Him face to face, and One to One! Not Six to One, like Seth JUST DID! My Friends and I managed to get Dick to the store, He has been really Hurt By Seth's evil little plan. We fought back only enough to save Dick, but if You and the Police don't deal with Him for this! Rest Assured We Will! If You want to avenge some wrong that was Done? Then Deal with "Lord"Seth.Now, Please take Your Court and Leave, Help is coming and They need to get through."

Raven turned and came back in side. I think I heard Seth pleading or something! The Vampires all believed Raven, because The circle of Leather turned on Him and dragged He off! Just then the Paramedics rolled up! They ran in started working on Ya, after what Raven said We all thought She should ride with You!" "Thanks!" Dick finally spoke. "Wow, She faced the all down for Me." He thought. Dick knew better than anyone how hard that must have been. 'Besides, She already emailed Me and told the the Others She is Back! She also said We should come to vist You this afternoon! She is going in the morning, and You Guys, want some alone time!" Keith said. "Thanks, Cy." Dick was feeling very Happy! "Hey, I'm just Glad You finally got over Nat! Besides, Raven and You Really work! Okay, Take it Light!" "See Ya!" Dick looked at the small clock on the wall. It was Eight in the morning, The Nurse who seemed to wake Him every ten minutes that night. Told Him visiting hours started at Ten! "So, Three hours to I see My Sweet Raven again!" He smiled as He laid back on His pillows. "Thank The Lord! Last night was a Dream!" He said to Himself.

There You Go! One more chapter done! One more to Go! And The Teen Titans Rock! Series is done! Any suggestions or comments or more than Welcome!

Thanks,

Nightwing38


End file.
